


Tokyo Heroes

by LeeGale



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale
Summary: In which everything is the same, except the ghouls are all just powered people. Their powers vary, and not all of them heal like they do in the canon verse. The good ghouls are all heroes, and the bad ghouls are villains. The CCG want to take down all powered people.Oh, and it's and ABO verse fic, and a Death Note crossover.





	1. The Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki meets a mystery omega.

Kaneki took a deep breath, the scents of alpha's, beta's and omega's mingling with that of strong coffee and delicious treats. The young alpha knew that some might have found so many scents... overwhelming, but he found it relaxing. The different scents helped keep him occupied, stopping his mind from wandering into dangerous territory. They stopped him thinking about his other activities... Kaneki shook his head to clear it as he put away the glass he had been drying.  
"Kaneki? Can you take over the til please?" Touka, one of Kaneki's coworkers, asked.  
"Of course." Kaneki replied, taking Touka's place behind the til. A customer already stood before it, waiting to place his order, but Kaneki froze for a second. He knew the customer. They'd met, on that night...  
_____________________________

Mist twirled as the pair stared at each other.  
"Who are you?" the taller one asked, the steam of his breath dancing in the air.  
"Just a concerned citizen." Kaneki replied, the audio processor in his mask making his voice come out deeper. It still shocked him, to hear himself sound so different.  
"No normal citizen can do what you can." the man spat, glaring at the masked teen.  
"I'm not trying to hurt anyone. I'm just trying to help!" Kaneki insisted. A swift breeze blew towards him, carrying the other man's scent.  
Omega.  
The sweet, spicy scent of the other sent Kaneki reeling. He took a second to calm down, thankful that he wore scent blockers, and as he did the omega spoke.  
"People with powers like yours don't usually help." he spat, and Kaneki flinched.  
"I... I never asked to be like this. I-" a distorted female cut him off.  
"Eyepatch! We've got to get going!" it yelled as two girls left the building, one with a hood pulled over her head and the other with a white rabbit mask. Kaneki hesitated and spared a glance at the omega.  
"I'm sorry." he whispered before following the girls, leaving the confused investigator to stare after them.  
_____________________________

Kaneki shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled at the omega.  
"Hello sir. What can I get for you today?" he asked, breathing deeply through his mouth. The different scents usually calmed him, but that particular scent, the delicious, wonderful scent of that omega had him on edge. Even ignoring that night, something about it stirred memories of when he was younger, back in the orphanage...  
The omega blinked in surprise at Kaneki, having been stuck in thought himself.  
"Uh... Just a plain black coffee and a pain au chocolate please." he asked, his facing falling into a mask of indifference.  
"Of course. That'll be ¥536." Kaneki replied as he put the order into the til. The omega nodded and pulled out his wallet before passing Kaneki ¥600. The alpha felt a slight tingle when their fingers brushed during the exchange, but he ignored it as he entered how much he'd been given. He handed the omega his change, smiling slightly.  
"Are you eating in or taking away sir?" he asked and the omega hesitated for a moment.  
"I'll eat in, if possible." he said eventually.  
"No problem. Please take this and sit wherever you like. Either one of my coworkers or I will bring your order over." Kaneki replied, his smile growing slightly as he picked up a number. The omega nodded and took the number.  
"Thank you." he said before turning and leaving to go sit down. Kaneki watched him for a moment, but was yanked out of his stupor by a male voice.  
"Did I just witness a moment?" Kaneki's best friend, Hide, asked from his spot in front of the til. Kaneki blushed and spluttered.  
"Wh... What? N... No!" he stuttered, eyes widening comically. Hide looked unimpressed.  
"Of course not. Then why did you stare at the guy with heart eyes, hmm?" Hide pressed, a smirk playing at his lips. Kaneki rolled his eyes at the beta's antics.  
"I wasn't making heart eyes." he replied, his blush darkening.  
"Sure. Then why were you staring at him?" Hide asked, mischief dancing in his eyes.  
"He... He reminds me of someone I knew. From the orphanage." Kaneki sighed, risking a glance at the omega. Their eyes met for a second, before they both looked away shyly.  
"Oh! Uh... Sorry." Hide rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"It's fine. I-" yet again, Touka cut Kaneki off.  
"Hey Kaneki? I'll take over here. You go... give the customers their orders and what not." she ordered.  
"Al... Alright." Kaneki said hesitantly, moving so the other alpha could stand behind the til.  
"Good. All the order's are there, just put them together and hand 'em out." Touka said before turning her attention to Hide.  
"I know what I'm doing," Kaneki muttered, "I've been here long enough."  
"Just get to it." Touka ordered, and Kaneki sighed. He looked at the first order and got to work...


	2. Amon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki finds out more about the mystery omega.

Twenty minutes later and Kaneki had nearly forgotten about the mystery omega. He hadn't completely, as whenever he looked up he caught a glance of the other, but he was able to push him out of his mind (not really). That is, until he had to take the omega his order. Kaneki took a deep, grounding breath before walking over to the omega's table, coffee and pastry in hand.  
"Hello sir, here's your order. Sorry for the wait." the alpha smiled gently, falling into the role of a kind waiter. The omega, who had been reading something in a brown file, instantly shut said file and looked up, a startled expression on his face. A bout of guilt hit Kaneki at the same time as the distress in the omega's scent did.  
"Sorry for startling you sir." he murmured, ducking his head in shame as he put the order on the table.  
"It... It's fine. I just wasn't paying attention." the omega replied, his scent changing back to relaxed.  
"Still, I shouldn't have snuck up on you. I-"  
"Amon!" a female voice called. Kaneki froze at the name, blinking in surprise, but quickly snapped out of it as a female alpha came to a stop next to him. She tilted her head.  
"Who are you?" she asked, her tone slightly accusing. The omega -no, Amon- looked slightly apprehensive.  
"Akira..." he trailed off, glancing between the two alpha's. Kaneki smiled politely, even as his mind screamed at him.  
"I'm nobody important ma'am. Just a waiter doing his job. Is there anything I can get you?" Kaneki replied, releasing a calming pheromone to relax Amon, who smelt distressed, and keeping his voice steady. The other alpha, Akira, glared at Kaneki, releasing a challenging pheromone.  
"You're just doing your job? Not hitting on my partner?" she snarled, and Kaneki narrowed his eyes.  
"Yes ma'am. I do not flirt with customers, and I was not aware that he is your partner." he said, raising an eyebrow and emphasising the word 'partner'. Akira looked like she wanted to punch him, but a male voice cut in.  
"Kaneki. Your shift's nearly over." Nishio's bored tone cut through the temporary quiet, and Kaneki turned to look at his friend.  
"Really? Sorry, I lost track of the time." he smiled apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I figured. And is there a problem?" Nishio asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Akira.  
"No, not at all. Just a misunderstanding." Kaneki replied reassuringly, forcing his scent to return to normal. The distress in Amon's scent peaked, and Kaneki looked at him, concerned.  
"Are... Are you alright sir?" he asked gently, frowning as his hands itched to reach out and put them on Amon's shoulders. The omega blinked in surprise at Kaneki before clearing his throat.  
"I... Uh... Of course. Thanks for the concern." he stuttered, looking away. Kaneki kept frowning for a moment before relaxing his face into a calm smile.  
"I'm just doing my job sir. If there are any problems," he looked between Akira and Amon, "please do not hesitate to ask anyone on the staff. Have a good day."  
With that, Kaneki turned to leave, but was stopped by Akira's voice.  
"He's a useless alpha if he's just going to walk away." she muttered, probably to Amon.  
"Excuse me?" Nishio asked, annoyed, "I'll have you know-"  
"Nishio." Kaneki turned around as he spoke, his voice cold, "I can handle this myself."  
"But..." Nishio trailed off, looking indecisive.  
"It's fine." Kaneki insisted, "Ma'am. I would appreciate it if you did not insult me. I have done nothing to provoke you, so you are being unjustifiably rude, and that is something that does not stand here."  
"Nothing to... What about flirting with Amon?" Akira retorted.  
"I did not flirt with your boyfriend." Kaneki pursed his lips, the title bitter on his tongue. Amon and Akira looked at each other confused.  
"I... I never said Amon was my boyfriend..." Akira frowned.  
"You called him your partner. And that term is usually used for a lover." Kaneki replied, and Akira's eyes widened in realisation.  
"That isn't what I meant! I meant for work!" she stressed, blushing. Kaneki risked a glance at Amon, only to see he looked pale and shocked.  
"Ah. My apologises. I made a mistake." he apologised, his heart skipping a beat at the idea that Amon was single.  
"Mistakes are made." Amon reassured, smiling slightly, nervously.  
"He is a mistake." Akira spat, glaring at Kaneki, who raised an eyebrow, but was cut off.  
"Akira!" Amon admonished before turning to Kaneki, "I'm sorry about her. She gets... overprotective."  
"You do not need to apologise. I've dealt with worse." Kaneki smiled slightly at the omega. Akira opened her mouth to speak, but a new voice cut her off.  
"Nishio! Kaneki!"


	3. Hinami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinami gets hurt.

The pair in question looked towards the door, and what they saw made their hearts leap into their throats. There, in front of the door, stood Kimi, supporting a bleeding Hinami. Kaneki blinked in surprise before rushing forward and grasping the young girls other arm.

"What happened?" Nishio asked, going to his omega and taking Hinami's arm off of her.

"I... I don't know. She... I found her nearby. She won't stop bleeding..." Kimi stuttered, staring at Hinami.

"She'll be okay Kimi. Can you grab a med kit please?" Kaneki asked, leading Hinami to the closest table and helping her up onto it. Nishio removed his apron and rolled it up before putting it on the table. Hinami fell backwards, her eyelids fluttering.

"Hey, hey. Stay with me. I need you to stay awake Hinami." Kaneki prompted gently, pushing a chair out of the way so he had proper access to the girl.

"I... I'm tired Kaneki. A... And cold." Hinami's voice was weak and shook as she looked up at Kaneki.

"I know sweetie, I know. But you need to stay awake, okay?" Kaneki murmured before looking at Nishio and speaking up, "Call an ambulance and get Touka."

"On it." Nishio replied, pulling his phone out and moving towards the back of the store. Kaneki looked towards the worried customers, catching Amon's eye, before calling to them all.

"Apologises, but I have to ask you all to leave. The area needs to be clear when the ambulance arrives." he orders, releasing a mix of calming and authoritative pheromones. There was a hush before the customers started to leave. Just as most had done so, Kimi arrived with the med kit, Nishio and Touka on her tail.

"Thank you." Kaneki nodded at Kimi and took the box, opening it and pulling out some equipment, "Hinami? Can you tell me what happened?"

"A... A man at... attacked me. He... He pulled a knife and... he stabbed me." Hinami whispered, her eyes fluttering.

"Where did he stab you?" Kaneki prompted, pulling out some antiseptic alcohol.

"My... My side. K... Kaneki. It hurts so much..." Hinami gasped in pain, reaching out to grasp at Kaneki's arm.

"I know, I know, but I need you to stay with me, alright? Is it alright if I push your top up, so I can get to your wound?" Kaneki asked softly, and when Hinami nodded, he did just that. The wound was pretty bad: it looked like it had come from a jagged blade, at least four inches in width, and deep. Kaneki frowned at the wound before looking at Nishio.

"Get me a clean towel and a bowl of water." he ordered, and Nishio nodded.

"On it." he said before turning and leaving.

"Is... Is she gonna be alright?" Touka asked, her voice wavering as Kaneki pulled on a pair of gloves.

"I'm not sure." he replied after a moments hesitation, focusing on Hinami.

"You're not sure? Then what are you doing, you idiot?" Touka spat, and Kaneki looked up.

"I'm doing my best to make sure that Hinami doesn't bleed to death. I'm not a miracle worker, but I'm trying to save her. So shut up and use your apron to stem the blood flow." he spoke evenly, even as he released his most authoritative pheromone.

"Why should I listen to what you have to say when you're not sure if you can save her?" Touka growled, releasing her own pheromones.

"Because, if I'm not mistaken, I'm the only one here with proper medical training, and am the only one who stands even the slightest chance of saving her." Kaneki glared at the other alpha, and her eyes widened. Touka hesitated for a moment before changing her scent to calming and removing her apron.

"I just put pressure on her side, yeah?" she asked, folding the fabric.

"Yes. No, adjust your hands. Don't press too hard!" Kaneki ordered, adjusting Touka's hands when she tried to apply pressure in the wrong place.

"I've got the stuff!" Nishio called as he reappeared next to Kaneki a few moments later.

"Thank you. Can you please escort Kimi out of here and calm her down?" Kaneki replied, taking the towel and bowl before putting them on the table.

"Th... There's no need for that!" Kimi protested, the distress in her scent peaking.

"Kimi. Your scent is distracting me, and I really need to focus!" Kaneki raised his voice slightly, not enough to yell but enough to get his point across.

"My... My scent? What... Oh. Be... Because I'm scared." Kimi muttered before sighing, "W... Won't you need Nishki?"

"Not as much as you do. Now go, and take the lingering customers with you." Kaneki ordered, glancing up from where he was wetting and wringing out the towel to see Amon and Akira hovering near the table.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" Akira spat, stepping forward. Kaneki pursed his lips.

"I'm not telling you what to do. I'm telling my friend to get you out of here, because seeing you two hovering in the corner of my eye is distracting." he replied evenly before focusing on Touka, "I need you to remove your hands now."

"Distracting? We're distracting? You're the one taking control of a girl's life!" Akira spat, and Kaneki glared at her as Kimi and Nishio left.

"All I'm doing is trying to make sure she doesn't die. Now, if you have enough medical training to do so, you could take over. Do you want to?" Kaneki's tone could only be called patronising, and Akira bristled. Before she could reply, Amon stepped forward.

"Akira! Please, just... don't." he said before turning to Kaneki, "I'm sorry about her."

"It's fine. Just please leave." the alpha felt his lips twitch up in reply to the omega's kindness, but didn't let it show. Amon nodded and grabbed Akira's arm to pull her away. The female alpha pulled away and glared at Kaneki.

"How does a waiter like you know anything about patching up a wound like that? You're not just fluking it?" she spat, and Kaneki visibly flinched. He took a deep breath as he started to clean around Hinami's wound.

"I... Let's just say, I've lost a lot of people, and I didn't want to risk losing anyone else, so I did medical training." Kaneki explained, frowning as he was finally able to look at the wound, "But it's useless anyway. I can't do anything for her except stem the blood flow; the wound's too deep. I can't see how much damage has been done. I... I can't help."

"You... We might lose her?" Touka gasped, her scent becoming bitter and sharp.

"No. She'll make it. I just can't do anything except slow the blood. But the paramedic's will be able to. And the doctors. I just... I can't." Kaneki sighed, grabbing a new towel and applying pressure.

"Can we do anything?" Amon asked, frowning.

"She needs to be hydrated. Touka, get a cup of water and a straw. I need as many coats, jackets and other things of the sort; we need to raise her head enough to be able to drink." Kaneki ordered, glancing at Amon briefly. The omega nodded, tugging of his suit jacket and folding it before putting it on the table.

"Thanks. Go to the staff room and grab everything you can. The pass code's 2739." Kaneki smiled at Amon briefly, the omega returning it with a smile of his own before leaving to complete his task.

"Is that a good idea? He's a stranger." Touka frowned as she went to fulfil her task.

"We can change the code." Kaneki replied, pressing firmly at Hinami's wound. The girl whimpered and Kaneki glanced at her. She was pale, but conscious, so Kaneki wasn't too worried.

"That isn't what I meant." Touka sighed, returning to the table.

"What _do_ you mean?" Kaneki asked, raising an eyebrow as he wrapped Hinami's side with bandages.

"Well... It's not like you to trust just anyone... Why him?" Touka pressed, causing Kaneki to wince.

"Is that the case? So you do want to fuck Amon!" Akira spat, her scent flaring. She smelt of something dark, and it made Kaneki flinch.

"It... It's not like that..." Kaneki sighed tiredly, "He... He reminds me of someone I knew a long, long time ago. That's all."

"He reminds you of someone? You... You never speak about anyone you used to know." Touka tilted her head.

"I doubt he really reminds you of anyone. It's probably a lie." Akira growled, and Touka growled back.

"Calm down. It's the truth; he reminds me of a boy I knew as a child. But Amon cannot be my old friend, so it's just nostalgia." Kaneki pulled off his apron and laid it over Hinami's abdomen to keep her warm.

"Why? Why can't he be your friend?" Touka pressed, frowning deeply.

"I... I don't want to talk about it." Kaneki replied, tensing slightly.

"Oh? Is that because we've caught you in your lie?" Akira spat, and Kaneki glared at her.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." he growled, his scent flaring just as Amon reentered the room. Everyone in the room flinched at the scent, except Hinami, who whimpered. Kaneki's eyes widened and he forced his scent to return to calming.

"I... I apologize. I didn't mean to lose my temper." he watched the other's, eyes darting and heart racing.

"Why the fuck does Amon 'remind you of someone'? And why won't you tell us about it?" Akira spat, and Kaneki let out a weary sigh.

"I... My friend was murdered. In front of me." he murmured after a moments hesitation, shutting his eyes against the pain of the memory. All was silent, but when Kaneki reopened his eyes, the other three fully consciousness people in the room looked shocked.

"Do you see why I didn't want to say anything?" he sighed before focusing on Hinami, "Anyway, we need to focus on the current situation, not on my past."

"Kaneki..." Touka trailed off, and the older teen looked up at her.

"Drop it Touka." Kaneki ordered, "Let's just focus on Hinami."

And, with that, the sound of an ambulance finally drifted through the air.


	4. The hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone hurt Hinami, and they are going to pay.

Kaneki paced as the doctors operated on Hinami. He was so worried about her, so scared, and so fucking _pissed_. How dare anyone hurt her? Who would do that? As he paced and lost himself in his thoughts, Touka, Kimi and Nishio watched him carefully. They'd never seen Kaneki so stressed and upset, not even after the Jason incident. The four waited, fearing the worst. Eventually, a doctor arrived, carrying a bundle of clothes, and Kaneki was up to her in an instant.

"How is she?" he asked before anyone else could speak.

"She's stable." the doctor replied, smiling reassuringly, "She'll need rest, and no strenuous activity, but she'll heal."

"Are you sure?" Touka pressed, a deep frown marring her face.

"Of course. You must be Miss Fueguchi's adopted sister? Her file says you are her emergency contact." the doctor replied, releasing the most calming pheromones she could.

"Yeah, I am." Touka confirmed, and the doctor nodded before handing her the bundle she had been carrying.

"Those are Miss Fueguchi's personal affects. I have other patients to see to, but please speak to one of the nurses if you need to." the beta said before turning on her heels and leaving. The remaining four shared a sigh of relief, finally able to relax. As Touka turned to face the others, she felt a small crackle. The crackle of a piece of paper scrunching up slightly. She frowned in confusion before shifting through the clothes, eventually finding the paper. When she pulled it out, her frown only deepened.

"What's that?" Kimi asked curiously, stepping forwards.

"A note that was in Hinami's clothes." Touka replied, reading it quickly.

"What's it say?" Nishio questioned, moving closer too.

"Uh... 'Hello Little One. I hope you like your present. Father D.P.'" Touka read out, "And there's a weird symbol next to the signature."

"Fa... Father D.P?" Kaneki stuttered. When the others looked at him, he was pale and shaking slightly.

"Um... Yes? Is that a problem?" Nishio asked, frowning deeply.

"C... Can I see that symbol?" Kaneki ignored Nishio, focused entirely on Touka. She felt confused, but passed the note to him anyway. When Kaneki saw the symbol, he gasped, his scent becoming a bitter mix of fear and anger.

"Kaneki? What is it?" Touka asked, confusion in her tone.

"It... I..." Kaneki couldn't answer, his breath picking up too much. He fell onto a chair, his eyes glued to the paper. He started hyperventilating, and couldn't stop. He put his head in between his knees to stave off any nausea. He couldn't help but spiral, his thoughts dragging him down a rabbit hole as he remembered. As he remembered the pain, the blood, the orphanage...

"Kaneki?" Kimi spoke softly, gently placing a hand on Kaneki's shoulder. Kaneki flinched, his breathing speeding up even more.

"P... Please don't hurt me. No... Not anymore. Please Father... No more..." he stuttered, shrinking in on himself.

"Kaneki..." Kimi whispered, surprised and worried. She had no idea what had happened with Kaneki and this 'Father', but it had her terrified. The alpha kept muttering to himself, rocking back and forth slightly.

"Kaneki, what the fuck are you doing?" Touka growled, but the other alpha just flinched before returning to his freak out.

"He's having a panic attack." Nishio said calmly, "Kimi, go get a nurse."

"I... Okay." Kimi replied before turning on her heel and leaving.

"A panic attack?" Touka asked, frowning.

"Yeah. Something about that note set him off." Nishio replied before crouching and focusing on Kaneki, "Kaneki? Listen to me. Listen to my voice. I need you to breath, okay?"

"What seems to be the matter?" a nurse asked, bustling over with Kimi.

"I think my friend is having a panic attack." Nishio answered, frowning deeply.

"Alright. Do you know what caused it to start?" the beta questioned, crouching too.

"A note that was on our friend. He freaked out because of the signature and a symbol on it." Touka butt in, crossing her arms.

"Hmm... What's his name?" the nurse asked, furrowing his brow.

"Kaneki." Kimi said softly, her scent a bitter tang of worry.

"Alright. Kaneki? I'm Nurse Jenkins. Do you know where you are?" the nurse spoke gently to Kaneki, who whispered back.

"Th... The hospital." he gasped, his voice weak.

"Good. Do you know why you're here?" Jenkins asked softly, releasing the most calming pheromones he could.

"Hinami... Stabbed..." Kaneki whispered, his breathing slowing slightly.

"Alright. Can you tell me about Hinami?" Jenkins smiled reassuringly.

"She's... a friend. I help he... her read. She..." Kaneki's breathing picked up again, "She got hurt because o... of me. Fa... Father... He hurt her to get to me."

"Listen to me Kaneki. I doubt Hinami got hurt because of you." Jenkins said softly.

"Th... The note... I... It's my fault." Kaneki gasped, curling in on himself even more.

"It's not. Kaneki, I need you to breath, alright? Copy my breathing." Jenkins ordered, showing Kaneki how to breath easily, and eventually the alpha calmed down. Once he did, Touka spoke up.

"Kaneki... What did you mean 'it's your fault'? How is it your fault?" she pressed, and Kaneki flinched.

"I... I don't want to talk about it." the older alpha muttered, his voice still shaky.

"Kaneki, if you know why Hinami was hurt..." Touka trailed off, leaving her threat to the imagination.

"Look, Touka, I might be mistaken. There is no need for me to needlessly worry you, or to speak about something I don't even want to think about, because of this note." Kaneki said firmly, his pheromones changing to authoritative.

"Kaneki..." Touka growled, but she quickly shrank into herself when Kaneki's scent became that much more commanding.

"I'll only tell you once I am certain of the situation. Until then, I have a call to make." he spat, standing on shaking legs before walking to a quiet spot. He pulled out his phone, scrolled through his contacts, and clicked on a specific name. He lifted his phone to his ear as he called.

"Hello L." he said, once the call was picked up, "I have a case for you."


	5. L and Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple new faces arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, Light was never Kira, he was just framed. L figured that out, and now Light is his apprentice.

Kaneki sat in silence in the hospital waiting room, watching as Touka paced. Nishio was sat on the other male's right side, with Kimi on his right. After Kaneki had called L, he had fallen silent, and nothing the others said could get him to speak. Eventually, they gave up and fell silent too. At one point, the doctor who'd operated on Hinami stopped by and told then they could see her. They did, but when the girl fell back to sleep, they decided to just wait for more information in the waiting room. As they waited, a nurse walked over.

"Excuse me, but is one of you Kaneki Ken?" they asked, checking a note on their clipboard.

"That would be me." Kaneki replied, standing up.

"There is a man by the name of... Leon asking for you at the front desk." the nurse explained, tucking a short piece of hair behind their ear. Kaneki nodded, frowning.

"Alright, thank you." he said as he started down the hall. He walked quickly to the front desk, only stopping when he saw a familiar face.

"Leon." he greeted, nodding at the older man.

"You said you're friend had been stabbed, and that you know who did it." L replied, getting straight to the point. Kaneki opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"I got the coffee. I didn't know how your friend likes it but... Kaneki? Why are you here?" Yagami Light asked, confusion etched onto his face. Kaneki felt panic well up in him, but he kept his expression, and scent, neutral.

"Yagami! I could ask you the same thing." he replied, keeping his fear out of his voice.

"I.. Uh..." Yagami trailed off, his brow furrowed.

"You know each other?" L asked, and Kaneki glared at the other alpha.

"Something tells me you already knew that Leon." the younger male replied, venom in his voice. L winced slightly, but held his ground.

"Perhaps I did." he raised an eyebrow condescendingly. Yagami looked between the pair, confused.

"How do you know Yagami?" Kaneki asked quietly, fire in his eyes. He trusted L, but he also knew the dangers of his life, and he didn't want anyone in any of his packs (and yes, Yagami was part of one of his packs. They were classmates, and Kaneki considered his classes to be one of his packs) to get hurt. L winced slightly as Kaneki's scent flared, his anger palpable.

"I... Let's go somewhere private to discuss that." the older alpha replied.

"...Alright." Kaneki agreed, after a moments hesitation, "Where shall we go?"

"I have a car waiting. We can take it to a private location." L suggested, his voice calm.

"I need to speak to the people I'm here with." Kaneki replied, "I'll be right back "

With those parting words, he turned on his heel and headed back to where his friends were. Upon his arrival, Kimi spoke up.

"Kaneki? Is everything alright?" she asked softly, standing and stepping closer to the alpha.

"I contacted a friend of mine." Kaneki explained, "He might be able to help find the person that hurt Hinami."

"What? How?" Touka pressed, rushing towards him.

"He has friends in the local police force. He'll get them on it as soon as possible. In the mean time, I'm going to help him." Kaneki replied, his voice soft except for the undercurrent of anger lacing it.

"How can you help?" Nishio questioned as he moved closer to Kimi.

"I'm smarter than I look." Kaneki answered simply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Touka growled, the stress of the day making her angrier than usual.

"That I have my ways of finding things out. Things most people would never know." Kaneki said, his voice lacking all emotions. Touka opened her mouth, but a voice cut her off.

"Hey! I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, I had work. What happened?" Hide gasped, out of breath as he skidded to a stop next to Kaneki.

"Someone stabbed Hinami." Touka replied, her tone hostile, "And Kaneki is being very evasive."

"Oh? Kaneki?" Hide asked, turning towards his best friend.

"I... There was a note." Kaneki replied, pulling the note from the pocket he had stashed it in after his panic attack and handing it to Hide. The beta read it quickly, a frown marring his face.

"I see... Who have you contacted about this?" he asked, distress tangling his scent.

"Leon." Kaneki answered simply, and Hide nodded.

"Alright. He can handle it." the beta muttered, "What are you going to do?"

"Help Leon." Kaneki answered, his voice apathetic.

"I mean about the man who attacked Hinami. I know you won't let him get away with it. Even when you guys catch him, you'll want to hurt him. Especially considering-" Hide was cut off.

"It might not be him." Kaneki snapped, "It could be someone else trying to get to me."

"Not many people know about your past with him." Hide pointed out.

"I... It can't be him. I would have been informed if he had escaped." Kaneki argued.

"Maybe, but there's always a chance you wouldn't have been. I mean, you ran away from the scene, and they think you died." Hide rebutted, and Kaneki could no longer argue. In contrast, he deflated.

"I... It can't be him Hide. If it is..." he sighed, and Hide nodded in understanding.

"I know Kaneki." the beta murmured, before speaking louder, "C'mon. Leon is probably ready waiting for you."

"He is. I've already spoken to him, I just needed to tell these three that I'm going." Kaneki explained.

"I... What is going on with you two?" Touka growled, "If you know something, and won't tell us..."

"It can't be who the note suggests it is. That's all I know." Kaneki said, his tone firm.

"Kaneki, what did your therapist tell you about denial?" Hide sighed, used to his friends habit of ignoring the obvious.

"That it is not the right course, and that I should consider all options, no matter how bad they seem." Kaneki recited, sighing.

"So?" Hide prompted, smiling reassuringly.

"I need to admit that it might be him." Kaneki sighed deeply.

"Good! Now, you go to Leon, help him with this case, and find the person that hurt Hinami. I'll stay here and call if there's any update on Hinami's condition." Hide ordered, and Kaneki rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine. I'll keep you updated with any info I can." he sent Hide a small smile before leaving. He walk quickly to Leon, his thoughts a blur. Once he arrived, he spoke quickly.

"Let's go. We need to find who did this, before they can hurt anyone else."


	6. The start of the case

All was silent as Watari drove L, Yagami and Kaneki to L's hideout. Kaneki was unwilling to explain Hinami's situation whilst unsure about Yagami's involvement with L, and L didn't want to explain why he was with Yagami until they were at a safe location, so they were at an impasse. However, once the four were inside the building, L spoke up.

"I believed Light was Kira, until I realized he had been framed. Since then, he has become my assistant." he explained.

"That... makes sense. It explains why he's been missing uni for a while, and he does fit the profile... Why would someone try to frame him?" Kaneki replied, tapping his chin as he perched on a table.

"The real Kira felt threatened by me." Yagami answered, "He believed I could have found out his identity, so he set it up so the two people most likely to find him would end up fighting each other."

"Hmm... I see." Kaneki said, "So, L, you decided to make Yagami your assistant?"

"He wanted to work with me. He wanted to make a difference." L answered, crouching on a chair.

"Okay..." Kaneki replied, hesitant. He didn't know if he believed L, but he figured that, with the way the other alpha looked at Light, he wouldn't hurt the omega.

"You said you had a case for me?" L spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"My friend, Hinami, was stabbed earlier today. On her, a note was found. This note." Kaneki replied, pulling the note in question out and passing it to L. The other alpha frowned deeply as he read the note.

"This case seems like it has already been solved." L said eventually, "But you're not convinced."

"It can't be him, L. He's still in jail. It has to be a copy cat. Someone else who's trying to hurt me." Kaneki insisted, falling into a chair as Light silently watched on. L didn't reply, only turning around to face a computer. He started typing silently, and Kaneki moved closer. He watched as L typed, bringing up the CCG data bank. Silence fell again, only disturbed by Watari bringing coffee and by L's keyboard clacking. Kaneki sipped his drink, eyes following everything on L's screen. Eventually, L found what he was looking for, but it wasn't what Kaneki had wanted to find out.

"I... He's free... It was actually him..." Kaneki whispered, his cup slipping from his hands. It shattered, coffee and shards of porcelain pooling at his feet. The noise made everyone jump, but especially Kaneki, who looked like he'd seen a ghost. Watari rushed to clean up the mess as Kaneki fell onto the table he'd been sitting on, laying down. He was silent, but finally spoke up again.

"He's back... And he's going to hurt everyone I care about..."


	7. Father Donato Porpora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phantom from Kaneki's past has come to haunt him...

All was silent as Kaneki attempted to process the information he had received, no one speaking for half an hour. Watari had brought Kaneki a new cup of coffee, which the teen was sipping on pensively, and refilled L and Light's cups. Eventually, though, the silence had to be broken.

"Apologies, but I don't know what's going on. Can someone please explain?" Light spoke up, a hint of chocolatey confusion in his scent.

"Ke- Kaneki should explain." Watari suggested, his slipup making Light tilt his head curiously, but he did not question it. Kaneki took a deep breath and shoved all of his emotions as far down as he could, locking them away.

"I... My friend, Hinami, was stabbed earlier. On her, we found a note that said: 'Hello Little One. I hope you like your present. Father D.P.' Father D.P. is someone I knew a long time ago, someone who hurt me. I believed -or, rather, I hoped- that it was someone else trying to hurt me, and not _him,_ but it turns out he has escaped from jail, and he is probably the one that hurt Hinami." he said, emotionlessly. Light looked concerned by the lack of inflection in Kaneki's tone, but the alpha ignored him.

"I need to inform Hide about the situation." he continued, pulling out his phone. He walked to a quiet corner of the room and called. Hide picked up after only half a ring.

"Any news?" the omega asked instantly, concern so palpable that Kaneki could picture the frown he was probably wearing.

"It's him. He escaped jail three months ago, and seems to want revenge." Kaneki replied simply. Hide gasped, but before he could say anything else the sound of a small fight came across the phone, only for a new voice to speak through it.

"Kaneki? What's going on? Hide won't say anything, and I just had to get the phone from him for answers, or else Touka would have lost her temper." Kimi's soft voice said, worry underlying it.

"I... She won't take no for an answer, will she?" Kaneki sighed, heart dying a little inside because he knew. He knew he'd have to tell the others, and that they'd hate him. That they'd make him leave and they'd-

"I'm afraid not. Do you want to speak to her?" Kimi asked, ignorant to Kaneki's internal conflict.

"No. It'd be best to say this to everyone face-to-face. After all, you're all in danger." Kaneki answered, causing Kimi to gasp in surprise before he continued, "Get everyone to meet at Anteiku in an hour. I'll tell you all then."


End file.
